


Sorry For Not Catching You

by SimonsSomeday



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSomeday/pseuds/SimonsSomeday
Summary: Erik felt like life was back to normal. T’Challa had saved him, let him remake his name, even fell in love with Erik and taught him how to love. But all that love was thrown out the window when he catches T’Challa basically sucking M’baku’s face off.





	Sorry For Not Catching You

Erik felt like his life in Wakanda was the best it had ever been. That’s saying a lot considering Oakland was a place that will always have his heart. In this past year, T’Challa had decided to give him a second chance. He let him prove that he was not a monster to the citizens of Wakanda and even let him have his royal status back so he didn’t have to leave the castle. 

 

Falling in love with T’Challa didn’t ever come to Erik’s mind until it hit him like a pile of bricks. He’s not quite sure how it happened but he knows that he loves T’Challa more than anything on this Earth. And ever since they started dating six months ago, T’Challa makes it known that he can never forget. With all the late night dates and the endless summer afternoons they had spent together, you would think that they were just two teenage boys who were helplessly in love.

 

Well, all that love was thrown out the window when he walked into their shared room and found T’Challa basically sucking M’Baku’s face off.

 

His stomach dropped to his feet. He automatically felt his eyes get hot and watery. For the first time in what felt like forever he had felt stupid. Betrayed. All the nights that T’Challa had found some way to make Erik open up to him, he wanted to rip them out of his grasp and burn them with the liquid fire licking at his insides

 

“Erik,listen to me.Let me explain.”

 

But all Erik could do was shake his head as he backed himself out of the room. When he shut the door behind him, he ran.

He ran until he felt like his lungs were going to give out and collapsed on a mountain overlooking forestry below. He begged himself not to cry. Told himself that he knew that it was too good to be true. But the thing was,no matter how he tried to slice it up in his brain, he knew that he thought he was having his happily ever after. He hadn’t been suspicious at all. 

No one like you deserves a story like that, especially a kid from Oakland following stupid dreams. He thought. 

 

 

“T’CHALLA, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!” Nakia and Shuri yelled in unison.

T’Challa and M’Baku now sat in Shuri’s lab, looking at their feet like small children. M’Baku had immediately felt bad. The only reason he was kissing T’Challa in the first place was because he had feelings for the both of them. He just kissed him and know looking back on it he should’ve just waited. T’Challa just wishes he could forget to see the heartbreak all over his boyfriend’s face. 

 

“It was an accident. I wanted to wait for him to come home to tell him about how I feel about the both of them and instead of waiting for Erik to come home after I told T’Challa I kinda just.... kissed him.” M’Baku said. 

 

“But you both know how emotionally fragile he is. It took him a long time to open up and show what his feelings were. Now he must feel like he did something wrong because you couldn’t wait!” Nakia exclaimed. It didn’t matter how he had explained it to her, he still knew that they were wrong.

“I’m sorry,I know I messed up and I really want to fix it. Can you two please help us fix it please?”

Shuri and Nakia exchanged a look and sighed.

“Where is he?” Shuri was already pulling on her kimoyo beads anxiously.

“I don’t know.”

“Well isn’t that something? First you break his heart and then you just let him run off on his own with no idea where he might end up?”

“Okay, Shuri can you just find him please?” T’Challa just wanted him home. Her banter wasn’t making anything any better.

“He’s on the outskirts on the city sitting on the edge of the Wakabi Mountain. Nakia, go collect him please. Because if one of these geniuses go, we might have to scrape him off the ground due to the jump.”

Nakia had gone to collect Erik and with a lot of persuasion(and also promising him a trip back to California so that they could go hang out and eat tons of food),dragged him back to the castle. 

“Nakia, I don’t know what to say to him.” He whisperes as they stood in front of the shared room door.

Nakia hugged him and replied, “You don’t have to say anything. He should be the one explaining himself, not you.” She quickly made her way down the hall and waved before disappearing around the corner.

Erik took a deep breath and opened the room door.

His body automatically filled with the same angry fire as it did before. M’baku and T’Challa were sitting on the bed and he realized he might still need time to calm himself down. He turned on his heels to walk back out of the door when strong arms picked him up and set him on the bed, locking his arms behind him.

T’Challa sat in front of him and Erik begged himself to hold back tears.

“M’baku,let me go! I have nothing to say to you or T’Challa.” Erik thrashes against M’Baku’s strong hold but it was no use. Especially when T’Challa leaned in to kiss him.

Erik’s whole body relaxed. Even though he was beyond angry with him, that didn’t stop his kisses from feeling absolutely amazing. That was one of the only things that could calm him down.Now Erik started tugging gently at M’baku’s grip. He let him go and Erik wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s waist and pulled back from him.

“Explain yourself.”

“I wasn’t cheating on you! M’Baku told me that he fell in love with both you and me. We wanted to wait for you to come home but.....I kinda got sidetracked and I’m really sorry.” T’Challa kissed and snuggle himself into Erik’s neck. 

Erik exhaled a sigh of relief. But he could feel M'Baku playing with the hem of his shirt behind him. He let go of T’Challa’s waist and murmuring forgiveness before turning his attention to the Jabari King.

“Erik,I-”

“You’re really cute, you know that? I like you being so much bigger than me.” Erik hopped in his lap and kissed him.

At first M’Baku was startled. But eventually his instinct kicked in. And just like that, they had molded together. Just like when Erik first kissed T’Challa and he couldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first work! I would love feed back for writing better considering This is my first work since me being on Wattpad. Thank you!


End file.
